Superstar
Superstar is a special series released in 2010 in Europe. The series features the 80 most famous characters from Gogo's, Evolution, Explorer and Power. Each character has been uniquely adapted, improved, and had their Superstar status is confirmed by a brand new fuzzy finish. Each pack contains two Gogo's, two stickers, and one storage cube. This series is often regarded as the final European series by Magic Box, even though Edge came after it. In every pack, you receive square shaped Storage Cubes, which you can store your Gogo's, and can stack them to form towers. They are available in seven different colours, ranging from from red, orange, yellow, lime-green, cyan, blue, and purple. Checklist Wanted There are 4 wanted Superstars that combine Precious Metals (colors) and Fuzzy (colors). *Hiroki (Wanted) *Hirchan (Wanted) *Tai-Umu (Wanted) *Hazard (Wanted) Titan Comics Collector's Tin Comic mini-tin.png|Comic with Superstar figure and Titan Mini-Tin, attached (from the Grannelle collection). DSCF3154.jpg|Tin (Doesn't come with Figure) Gogos3d.jpg|3D Activity Book The Titan Comics Collector's Tin was only available in the premiere issue of the UK Gogo's Crazy Bones Comic and it came with one free Superstar Gogo. North American Release Plans and Cancellation As seen by some fans, on the North American Gogo's Crazy Bones website, there were Superstar Gogo's hinted, on Gogo's website games, which gave a hint that it could get released in North America. On the North American Gogo's Crazy Bones website, It was announced in 2012 that it would be released in North America. This page was hard to find, but it existed. There were plans to release the Superstar series around the time Fusion released. They were both cancelled, however, the reason being because there were not enough fans, according to Sang Pham and JDNA. There were also Superstar Gogo's on the 2013 Gogo's Crazy Bones Calender for North America, so it was definitely planned for release in North America. Gallery Banner-gogos5.jpg|Trailer DSCN1406.jpg|Mosh Boysuperstars.jpg|Boy with the fuzzy finish. Series_5_Cubes.jpg|Cubes 2173aabbd8ce8580247ad8471ac9245f.jpg IMG 5320.jpg|Promo Pack IMG 5321.jpg|Promo Pack Screenshot 2019-12-18 at 9.39.04 PM.png|Store Display Box Trivia scratched.]] *If one were to presume that the Gogo's numbers are based on their popularity, Mosh is shown to be the most popular character (1) while Sini is shown the least (80). It is unknown if the Most Wanted characters are involved in this popularity measurement. *20 characters from each of the four previous series featured in this series (not including the four Most Wanted Gogo's, as three quarters of the Most Wanted Gogo's came from the Evolution series, making one of them a Series 1 Gogo). *This was released around the time the Gogo's Crazy Bones Comic made it's debut. * This is the only series where the unopened Gogos are covered in small plastic bags. This is to protect the Gogos from scratching and rubbing onto the storage cube. * Due to their texture, the characters' Magic Box stamps and their numbers aren't indented with the felt texture. However, if you remove the texture, each Gogo is revealed to be lettered "AA". Category:Series Category:British Category:New Series Category:Fuzzy Category:Hybrid Series